Nachhilfe
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Lucius engagiert eine Nachhilfelehrerin für Draco... mehr wird nicht verraten!


Lucius Malfoy schaute ungeduldig zur Uhr. Er haßte Unpünktlichkeit. Und er haßte es zu warten. Und wenn er auf jemand wartete und der ihn auch noch warten ließ, hatte dieser Jemand schon schlechte Karten! Und dieser Jemand war die neue Hauslehrerin für Draco. Nachdem dessen Schulnoten katastrophaler waren denn je, hatte sich Lucius dazu entschlossen, ihn in seinen Ferien mit Nachhilfestunden von dummen Gedanken abzubringen. Wie Quidditch oder seine ständigen nervenden Sticheleien über Langweiler wie diesen Harry Potter oder dieses Schlammblut Granger! Wenn Lucius es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dass Draco sie nicht leiden konnte, hätte er angenommen, dass sein Sohn in dieses Mädchen verliebt sein musste, so oft, wie er ihren Namen - wenn auch abfällig - erwähnte. Die Uhr schlug gerade 4 Uhr. Zu halb Vier war die neue Hauslehrerin bestellt gewesen. Verärgert kräuselte Lucius die Lippen. Und genau in dem Moment schellte es an der Tür. Überrascht fuhr sein Kopf herum und sekundenlang war er drauf und dran, selbst zur Haustür zu eilen, um dieser unzuverlässigen Person gleich dort zu erklären, dass sie gleich wieder nach Hause gehen könne. Doch dann hörte er schon, wie geöffnet wurde und gleich darauf klopfte es an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, wo er sich aufhielt. Lucius atmete tief durch. "Herein." Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge schlanke Frau betrat das Zimmer. Sie trug ein recht elegantes dunkelgrünes Kostüm, über das sich ihre schulterlangen Locken kringelten. Jetzt senkte sie leicht den Kopf und nickte. "Guten Tag, Mr. ... Malfoy, richtig?" Auch Lucius nickte kurz. "Miß Malloy..." "Mrs.!" Korrigierte sie ihn rasch. Lucius zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte wissen: "Verheiratet?" "Geschieden!" entgegnete sie. Langsam nickte Lucius. "Ich möchte gleich eines klarstellen, Mrs. Malloy: Wenn ich einen Zeitpunkt ansetze, wünsche ich auch, dass er eingehalten wird. Zuverlässigkeit ist mir sehr wichtig." "Mir auch." Die junge Dame zog nun ihre Handschuhe aus und legte sie achtlos auf den Tisch, bevor sie Lucius wieder ansah. "Aber sehen Sie, Mr. Malfoy... es ist ab und an leider unvermeidlich, dass man unterwegs aufgehalten wird." "Das ist keine Entschuldigung!" Lucius hob das Kinn und sah sie ärgerlich an. Wagte sie es etwa, ihm zu widersprechen? Mrs. Malloy räusperte sich. "Ich wäre gewiß pünktlich gewesen, wenn mir nicht dieser rothaarige Mann aus dem Ministerium..." Sie seufzte leise auf. "Ich vergesse immer wieder seinen Namen! Aber..." "Weasley?" knirschte Lucius, und sofort nickte Miß Malloy lächelnd. "Richtig, genau! Weasley... dieser Mr. Weasley. naja, ich denke, er wird mich nicht länger beschäftigen." Mit den Worten wischte sie rasch über ihr ohnehin perfekt sitzendes Kostüm und lächelte Lucius wieder an. "Ich habe ihn in ein Kaninchen verwandelt. Die vermehren sich genauso panisch wie seine Familie!" Sekundenlang starrte Lucius sie groß an, dann zog ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Ich verstehe. Wohlan, Mrs. Malloy..." "Nennen Sie mich Kitty. Meine Eltern kannten mich Katreena, aber auf den höre ich schon nicht mehr, seit ich laufen kann." Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an und Lucius spürte, wie ihn ein Gefühl ergriff, das er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Hastig wandte er sich ab und ließ sich in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken. "Also in Ordnung. Kitty. Obwohl ich den Namen Katreena wesentlich passender finde für eine junge Dame wie Sie!" Sie lächelte ihn weiter an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Lucius schob die Unterlippe etwas vor.  
  
"Wie auch immer. Also Kitty!"  
  
Kitty nickte. "Danke schön. So werde ich mich hier viel schneller wie zu Hause fühlen. Mein Gepäck steht noch im Flur. Wenn Sie vielleicht dafür sorgen könnten, dass einer Ihrer Hauselfen es auf mein Zimmer bringen würde?" "Es wird schon oben sein", erklärte Lucius, dann fügte er hinzu: "Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich hier wohlfühlen." "Ich hoffe... nein, ich denke, das werde ich. Ihr Haus ist wundervoll!" schwärmte Kitty, während sie sich interessiert im Wohnzimmer umschaute. Dann deutete sie auf ein großes Wandbild mit dem Portrait einer Frau. "Ist das Ihre Frau?" "Wie? Oh ja... das ist Narcissa." Kitty schaute wieder zum Bild herüber, dann ihn an. "Warum war sie nicht bei dem Gespräch mit dabei, als Sie sich für mich als Lehrerin für Ihren Sohn entschlossen haben?" Erstaunt legte Kitty den Kopf schief, als sie erkannte, wie sich Lucius' Gesicht verdüsterte und er wieder in einer fast aggressiven Weise das Kinn vorschob. "Sie hatte Besseres zu tun." Mit einem kleinen Nicken senkte Kitty den Blick, bevor sie Lucius wieder anschaute. "Sie sind also ganz allein hier... mit Ihrem Sohn, meine ich." "Sie haben meine Hauselfen vergessen!" korrigierte Lucius mit unbewegter Miene. Jetzt lächelte Kitty. "Natürlich." Sie ergriff ihre Handschuhe. "Wenn ich mich dann empfehlen dürfte... wir werden uns ja gewiß noch sehen. Vorher würde ich mich gern etwas frischmachen." Sie wartete einen Moment, doch als Lucius nicht sofort reagierte, machte sie einen Schritt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. "Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, wo ich mein Zimmer finden kann? Oder darf ich ebenfalls frei über Ihre Hauselfen verfügen?" Lucius schluckte. Diese Frau verwirrte ihn mehr, als er es gutheißen konnte. Als sie sich gegenüber gestanden hatten, war ihm der Duft ihres Parfüms in die Nase gestiegen. Und ihre Augen hatten ihn die ganze Zeit so angefunkelt, als wüsste sie ganz genau, wie es in ihm aussah. Zur Sicherheit hatte er dann als Barriere seinen Schreibtisch genutzt. Aber wirklich genutzt hatte der nur soweit, dass man ihm so nicht ansehen konnte, wie diese junge Dame tatsächlich auf ihn Wirkung erzielte. Längst hatte dieses fast schon unerträgliche Ziehen in seinen Lenden begonnen, so dass er sich nur schwerlich auf irgendwelche Gespräche konzentrieren konnte. Und als diese Kitty ihn nun auch noch aus ihren grünen Augen so groß anschaute und sich eben gerade leicht mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen fuhr, bemerkte Lucius fast entsetzt, dass seine Kehle rau wurde und er nur noch mit Mühe an sich halten konnte, um sie nicht einfach zu packen und sie über seinen Schreibtisch zu werfen, ihr an den Ausschnitt des Kostüms zu greifen und... "Mr. Malfoy?" "Was?" Lucius fuhr zusammen. Sie stand nun direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn fragend an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Natürlich!" Rasch stand er auf. Fast hätte er erwartet, dass ihr Blick tiefer gehen würde, aber sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und lächelte. "Wunderbar. Würden Sie mir dann wohl sagen, wo ich mein Zimmer finden kann?" Mit einem unergründlichen Blick wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und während sie langsam auf die Tür zuging, meinte sie fast beiläufig: "Ich möchte doch anständig aussehen, wenn ich Ihrem Sohn die erste Nachhilfestunde gebe!" Der Schwung ihrer Hüften und der Blick, den sie Lucius jetzt noch kurz über die Schulter zuwarf, war zuviel. Mit einem unterdrückten Knurren stürzte Lucius auf sie zu, riß sie am Oberarm von der Türklinke weg und zu sich herum und... im nächsten Moment pressten sich schon ein paar warme Lippen auf seine, während sich Finger in seine Haare krallten und sich eine Hand um seine Taille schlang. Überrascht öffnete Lucius den Mund, nicht daran denkend, dass er somit den Weg freigab für eine äußerst forschende Zungenspitze, die sofort in ihn eindrang und seine Zungenspitze traf und mit ihr zu spielen begann. Mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen und kaum noch in der Lage klar zu denken, zog Lucius kurz den Kopf zurück. "Was..." "Schhhh... nicht reden, nicht reden!" Wieder presste sich das Lippenpaar auf seine. Lucius umfasste nun ihre Taille fester, hob sie einfach ein Stück hoch und drehte sich mit ihr so, dass er sie tatsächlich auf seinen Schreibtisch legen konnte. Als sich ihre Münder nun kurz voneinander trennten, lächelte Kitty zu ihm hoch. Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie zugab: "Ich wollte dich schon beim ersten Mal... aber da wußte ich noch nicht, ob du genauso denkst!" Lucius' Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Die reinste Sünde lag verlockend vor ihm, angerichtet wie das delikateste 3-Gänge-Menü. Und er, er stand vor ihr und fühlte sich fast überfordert. Er, der immer alles im Griff hatte, alles unter Kontrolle hatte (na ja, fast alles, gestand er sich im stillen ein), gerade er wurde schwach, wenn so eine lockende Versuchung ihn schier um den Finger zu wickeln schien, ihn manipulierte und ihn außer Fassung brachte! Das durfte nicht sein, nicht bei ihm, nicht mit ihr, nicht... Lucius brach in seinen Gedanken ab, als sich ihre Finger jetzt in seine Hüften krallten und ihn so enger an sie zogen. Dann griff sie ihm erneut in seine langen weißblonden Haare, hangelte sich an ihm hoch und während ihre kleinen Zähne sanft von seinem Ohrläppchen bis hin zu der empfindlichen Stelle an seinem Hals fuhren und dort weiterknabberten, lockte sie ihn zwischendurch mit einer Hand, die sie an seinem Oberschenkel hochgleiten und schließlich liegen ließ und nur sanft zudrückte. Und das war der Augenblick, wo Lucius aufhörte, nachzudenken. Mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen ergab er sich. Es hörte auf, das Nachdenken, das Beherrschtsein, es gab keinen Lucius Malfoy mehr, nur noch pure Lust, Lust, Schreie, Lachen, weitere Lust, tausende von Funken, Schwerelosigkeit, Lust, Lust... Unendlichkeit! Scheinbar Stunden später, als Lucius langsam begann, wieder klar zu denken, schaute er träge zur Seite. Neben ihm, auf dem Teppich, lag die nackte Kitty und lächelte ihn an. Sie schob sich halb über ihn, leckte ihm die Schweißtropfen von der ebenfalls nackten Brust, fuhr sich genießerisch über die Lippen und schnurrte: "Na, Mister Malfoy... bin ich geeignet als Nachhilfelehrerin?" Lucius musste schlucken, bevor er antworten konnte. Nein, eigentlich würgte er nur ein Wort heraus: "Absolut!" "Wunderbar!" Kitty lachte leise auf, küsste ihn erneut und glitt dann langsam tiefer. Nur kurz hielt sie inne und sah wieder aus ihren unergründlich grünen Augen zu ihm hoch. "Ich gebe auch Französisch-Unterricht..." Lucius wollte etwas sagen, brach aber ab und rang nach Luft, als sie den Beweis antrat. Erst Minuten später, als seine Augen den glasigen Ausdruck langsam wieder verloren und er wieder halbwegs klar sehen und auch denken konnte, atmete er tief durch und wiederholte mit schwacher Stimme: "Wunderbar!" "Dachte ich mir!" schnurrte Kitty erneut, bevor sie sich wieder in seine Arme schmiegte.  
  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen erfolgreich. In jeder Beziehung. Draco's Nachhilfestunden beschränkten sich auf die wichtigsten Sachen, die in Hogwarts verlangt wurden. Die Nachhilfestunden für Lucius beschränkten sich auf die wichtigsten Sachen, die nötig waren - und das waren einige! An Kitty's letztem Arbeitstag stand Draco weinend vor dem Haus und an der Treppe, als ihre Koffer wieder in der Kutsche verladen wurden. Aus tränenumflorten Augen sah er seinen Vater an. "Vater... ich will nicht, dass sie geht. Ich werde nie wieder so viel lernen wie mit ihr!! Wie sie mir die wichtigsten Zaubersprüche erklärt hat und das ganze Kräuterkundezeugs... Vater, kann sie nicht ständig hier bleiben?" Obwohl Lucius gern seinem Sohn zugestimmt hätte, verneinte er. Ihm selbst ging es durch den Kopf, dass er Kitty gern dabehalten hätte. Diese zwei Wochen waren zwar anstrengend gewesen, aber auch... ja, recht erquickend, gestand er sich ein und versuchte gleichzeitig, die erneut aufsteigende Erregung zu unterdrücken. Aber sie würden sie wiedersehen, das war klar! Er brauchte nur ihre Adresse, weil sie gerade im Begriff war umzuziehen, wie sie erklärt hatte. Jetzt kam sie auf ihn zu, um sich zu verabschieden. Zuerst umarmte sie Draco, versprach, dass sie jederzeit für ihn da sein würde. Und wenn er Probleme hätte, könne er sich jederzeit an sie wenden. Sie lächelte dabei ihr süßes Lächeln und strich dem blonden Jungen durch seine kurzen Haare. Dann wandte sie sich an Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy... unter Ihnen zu arbeiten, war eine Erfahrung, die ich niemals missen möchte!" Um ihre Lippen zuckte es verräterisch bei diesen Worten und auch Lucius räusperte sich, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er ergriff ihre Hand. "Kitty, es war auch für mich eine wundervolle Zeit und ich freue mich darauf, Sie wiederzusehen!" "Ich mich auch!" Sie reckte sich rasch zu ihm hoch, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und löste sich dann lächelnd von ihm. Doch kurz vor der Treppe drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Ach, ich wollte Ihnen ja noch meine Karte mit meiner neuen Adresse geben." Kitty eilte wieder auf ihn zu und steckte ihm eine Visitenkarte zu. Noch einmal küsste sie Lucius, diesmal direkt auf den Mund, dann eilte sie auf die Kutsche zu, stieg ein und verschwand im Morgennebel. Lucius atmete tief durch. Was für eine Frau! Draco zupfte ihn am Ärmel. "Wo wohnt sie, Vater? Fahren wir sie mal besuchen? Oder lädst du sie ein?? Vater? Sag doch, wann sehen wir sie wieder? Vater??" Draco schaute Lucius unsicher an. Dessen Gesicht wechselte von kreidebleich bis zu dunkelrot. Sämtliche Gesichtsmuskeln waren in Bewegung. Seine Augen wurden schmal, seine Lippen ebenfalls, sein Atem ging schneller. Draco schluckte und wich zurück. Im nächsten Moment stieß Lucius einen wütenden Schrei aus, schleuderte die Karte auf den Boden und stürmte ins Haus zurück. Verblüfft starrte Draco ihm hinterher, dann bückte er sich und hob die Karte auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er las:  
  
"Hampton Street, London SW 32  
  
The Granger Clan  
incl. Tochter Hermione  
und Kusine Kitty"  
  
ENDE 


End file.
